Pour la voleuse, affectueusement
by tulusito
Summary: "Holmes, à une heure avancée de la nuit, s'endormit, et rêva d'Irène." Parce que Sherlock finira bien par lui mettre la main dessus, à cette voleuse !
1. La femme est de retour !

Ceci est une fanfiction sur le couple Irène Adler - Sherlock Holmes, doublée d'une enquête sur un bijoux qui s'est mystérieusement volatilisé... Tout le monde peut la lire, il n'y aura je pense aucune scène "explicite", mais si c'était le cas je préviendrais bien sûr :) Bonne lecture !

_ OOO  
_

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent que de toi..._

Il était minuit moins le quart. Le fameux détective, seul dans son appartement, fumait sa pipe. De temps à autre, un fiacre passant au bas de chez lui le tirait de sa somnolence. Sherlock avait terminé cet après-midi une enquête de second ordre qu'il avait résolu en un jour. Sa cliente, admirative, lui avait octroyé une prime de quelques dizaines de livres : avec, il s'était acheté sa drogue préférée à base de morphine.

Holmes, vautré dans son fauteuil, vêtu de sa robe de chambre usée, fixait de ses yeux sombres les lumières de la ville. Depuis Blackwood, il végétait d'affaires bénignes en affaires bénignes, s'ennuyant à mourir. Il avait même doublé sa consommation de formol.

Watson passait le plus clair de son temps avec Mary, et le détective devait user de tout son charme et de toute sa ruse pour l'entraîner dans ses aventures. Le docteur et son bon caractère lui manquaient, mais rien au monde ne l'aurait forcé à l'avouer.

Et elle. _La_ femme. Partie, encore. Nouveau voyage, nouveau nom, nouveau mari, nouvelle fuite. Nouveau retour, enfin ? Il l'imaginait avec son caractère frondeur et son esprit vif séduire un riche noble pour la énième fois. Devant ses yeux il voyait danser sa silhouette au milieu de tout ces hommes qu'il (et elle) méprisait. Peut-être en ce moment même était-elle au lit avec un autre. Son cœur eu un bref pincement. Il se leva, fit le tour du salon.

- Cette intrigante, maugréa-t-il. J'aimerais autant qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Mais en son for intérieur, il la voulait près de lui. Pour une minute, une heure, un jour ou une année. Mieux, pour la vie.

Il donna une petite tape bourrue sur le flanc de Glasgow qui gémissait.

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui souffres.

Le chien jappa. Oser dire cela alors qu'il lui faisait avaler toutes sortes de potions plus ou moins dangereuses !

Holmes, à une heure avancée de la nuit, s'endormit, et rêva d'Irène.

_OOOO_

- Holmes. Holmes, vous exagérez ! Cet appartement n'est même pas digne d'abriter des porcs. Regardez-moi ce capharnaüm ! Je comptais faire monter une demoiselle qui a un service à vous demander, mais ni vous ni... votre «habitation» n'êtes présentables. Je lui dirais de repasser.

Au son de la voix du docteur, Sherlock s'était réveillé, et au ton de celle-ci avait deviné l'identité de sa matinale cliente._ La _femme était revenue !

- Faites-là patienter un instant. Dites-lui que je suis sorti !

- Deviendriez-vous coquet ? demanda son ami, amusé, en le voyant remplir un baquet d'eau froide, se déshabiller prestement et s'immerger en entier.

- Absolument pas, répondit Holmes en sortant la tête. Je trouve qu'un bain au sortir du lit est revigorant. Que faites-vous ici, au fait ?

- Et bien, je venais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

- Vous voilà rassuré, donc. Voudriez-vous me tendre l'éponge à votre droite, Watson ?

- Mais avec plaisir, dit une voix.

Le détective se figea un instant. Elle était donc montée, trop impatiente pour attendre le retour du docteur. Irène Adler regardait l'homme avec un amusement non feint.

- Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma fiancée, s'exclama Watson en songeant rieur à l'embarras de son ancien colocataire.

Il attrapa son chapeau, fit un baisemain à la jeune femme et descendit les escaliers.

- Votre éponge, Sherlock.

Maudissant John, le détective tendit sa main par dessus son épaule sans se retourner. Irène y déposa l'objet, doux et jaune, l'effleurant de ses doigts fins.

- J'ai une affaire qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser. Elle concerne l'un de mes anciens maris, Lord Bickentif. Un bijou auquel je tenais beaucoup et qu'il m'avait offert a disparu. je le gardais pourtant jour et nuit autour de mon cou, et la chaîne était incassable. On me la dérobé jeudi soir, au Royal Opéra House, où je faisais une représentation. J'ai ensuite dormi à l'hôtel. Je vous ai fait la liste des personnes qui m'ont approchées.

Sherlock entendit le bruit caractéristique des pièces qui s'entrechoquent : Irène venait de jeter une bourse sur son bureau. Il se maudit en se souvenant que la photo de la jeune femme s'y trouvait encore, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Gardez votre argent, Adler. Je n'ai pas dit oui.

- Mais je sais que vous le ferez. Alors, c'est entendu ? La liste des suspects et leurs adresses sont dans cette enveloppe, que je pose bien en évidence sur votre canapé.

Elle se déplaça pour venir derrière lui, et se pencha sans qu'il puisse la voir.

- A demain soir, dans notre chambre habituelle, Holmes.

Il sentit son odeur et une mèche bouclée vint lui chatouiller le cou. Il aurait voulu s'imprégner de ce moment, le conserver sous une cloche comme un objet précieux, le fixer dans sa mémoire, papillon de sensations épinglé sur une plaque de liège. Un merveilleux souvenir afin de combler les moments où il serait seul.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Alors il inspira de façon à engranger dans ses poumons le plus possible de la magie de cet instant.

Irène se redressa, songeant déjà à ce qu'elle allait regretter de ne pas avoir fait -l'enlacer, l'embrasser, l'aimer- et tourna les talons.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Sherlock. Il finit par sortir de sa rêverie et termina son bain, frustré de n'avoir pas su garder _la _femme près de lui. Après s'être habillé, il ouvrit la lettre posée sur son divan et la parcourue du regard. Ce bijou devait avoir une grande valeur aux yeux d'Irène pour qu'elle se donne tant de mal afin de le récupérer. Une esquisse du médaillon se trouvait dans l'enveloppe. En or, gravé des initiales I.A (les mêmes que sur un certain mouchoir...) et orné de minuscules diamants rose, le détective estima le pendentif à une somme extravagante. Mais _la_ femme possédait déjà tant de pierreries ! D'où lui venait un tel attachement ? D'ordinaire elle s'arrangeait pour en dérober une autre, sans jamais être arrêtée par la police ou lui-même.

Son intérêt était maintenant éveillé, et il se décida à examiner la liste des suspects de plus près. Il voulait résoudre ce vol au plus vite et impressionner Irène en lui rapportant le bijou le lendemain soir. Il élimina d'office la moitié des noms et en retint trois : un ancien policier de Yard renvoyé pour ivresse dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, un jeune aristocrate fils d'un collectionneur d'art cleptomane et une cantatrice plus âgée

qu' Irène dont la direction du Royal Opera House avait annulé la représentation au profit de _la _femme. Les autres étaient serveurs ou livreurs, à priori sans histoires, donc inutile de perdre du temps en allant les interroger.

Sherlock empocha les adresses, huma une dernière fois le parfum parisien flottant dans la pièce et saisit canne et chapeau. Puis, vêtu de son large par-dessus noir et affublé d'une paire de lunettes fumées, il sortit du 221 b, Baker Street et fit cap vers le Royal Opera House. En chemin, il acheta une bouquet de fleurs et «emprunta» une écharpe grise à un passant. Il arriva à destination après une marche énergique et traversa le hall éclairé par un lustre somptueux d'un pas plus posé d'homme sûr de lui.

- Mon brave, dit-il d'un ton de dédain contenu en arrivant à la réception, dans quelle loge puis-je trouver Lady Sufking ? J'ai des roses pour elle.

Il agita son bouquet odorant sous le nez du réceptionniste.

- Au premier, au fond du couloir, à gauche. Je vous conseille de faire vite, elle reçoit la visite d'un journaliste dans moins d'une demi-heure, lui répondit l'homme, visiblement habitué à recevoir des clients excentriques.

Le détective suivi les instructions données et se retrouva face à une porte où se détachait en lettres dorées le nom de l'artiste. _Encore une dont l'égo sera surdimensionné_, pensa-t-il en remarquant que les inscriptions des loges voisines avaient été peintes en noir. Il toqua, espérant qu'elle soit là. Une voix puissante résonna jusqu'à lui.

- Ah ! Monsieur Smith ! Vous êtes en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave, entrez !

_OOOO_

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! J'espère que cela vous donne l'eau à la bouche, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour encourager l'auteur que je suis :)


	2. Quelques instants volés

_Me revoilà ! merci aux anonymes et à Rosa ainsi que Kilimiria pour les reviews, et merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront la peine d'en laisser. Bonne lecture !_

_OoOoOo  
_

Sherlock Holmes, comme convenu, fut devant la porte de leur chambre à l'heure du diner. Il entra cavalièrement, profitant que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé, et jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait désintéressé aux jambes nues d'Irène. Celle-ci, en corset et porte-jarretelle bordeaux, se coiffait face à son miroir, relevant ses boucles rousses en un chignon élégant -laissant néanmoins s'échapper quelques mèches. Le détective fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué cette tenue affriolante et ouvrit la bouteille de vin. Il la sentit, les sourcils froncés.

- Cette fois, j'ai pris bien garde à ce que votre fragile système ne soit pas engourdi par l'alcool. Ce que vous tenez entre vos mains est un grand crû, dit Irène en tournant vers lui ses yeux précieux comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence.

Sherlock servit deux verres, apporta l'un à son hôte et trempa ses lèvres dans l'autre. En effet, la boisson ne contenait rien de plus illicite que son habituelle recette. Il sourit, et en trois gorgées vida sa coupe.

- Et bien, Holmes, vous ne m'annoncez pas l'heureuse nouvelle ? Vous avez retrouvé mon médaillon n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective fit une grimace à peine visible.

- Votre bijou semble passer de mains en mains : la cantatrice ne l'avait pas, elle est bien trop peureuse pour voler quoi que ce soit ; le fils du collectionneur ne ressemble en aucune façon à son père et me paraît honnête ; reste le policier. Une brochure traînant sur son bureau, celle d'un receleur peu recommandable, m'a fait comprendre qu'il est le voleur. Mais lorsque je me suis rendu là-bas, le médaillon n'y était plus. J'ai pu mettre la main sur la page du registre de jeudi et vendredi, et je me rendrais dans les éventuels lieux où se trouve votre bien demain.

_La_ femme fit une mimique pouvant s'apparenter à de la déception.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Notre entrevue aura donc un caractère purement mondain. Aimez-vous les fraises, Holmes ? J'en ai importé un cageot d'Espagne, elles sont succulentes.

Elle se leva, effleura l'homme et attrapa une coupe garnie de fruits rouges. Elle revint près du détective en croquant l'extrémité d'une _fresa_ et lui mit l'autre dans la bouche. Sherlock se laissa faire, attendant -avec une hâte fort bien dissimulée- qu'elle prenne les choses en mains.

- Avez-vous déjà été en Espagne ? C'est un magnifique pays, dont j'adore la langue. Savez-vous la parler ?

- J'ai quelques rudiments.

- Dites-moi donc une phrase !

Il réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas si c'était un piège, et choisit une phrase ne l'exposant à rien :

- _El sol es una estrella._

- Que c'est beau ! Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Que le soleil est une étoile, Adler.

Elle semblait vraiment aimer l'entendre parler en langue latine, et cela le toucha. Adler le poussa légèrement sur le canapé pour qu'il s'asseye et s'accouda à l'autre extrémité, s'étalant jusqu'à poser ses pieds sur ses cuisses.

- Encore, exigea-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

- _No soy de un pueblo, soy de una ciudad que se llama Londres._ Cela signifie «Je ne viens pas d'un village, je viens d'une ville qui s'appelle Londres».

Irène ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique des mots.

- Ne vous souciez plus de la traduction. Parlez pour moi, Holmes.

-_ Las cantantes no me escuchan, porque no me quieren : soy por ellos un profeta y no les acceptan. _

Holmes disait n'importe quoi, et il aimait ça. Il se contentait d'aligner les mots pour le plaisir des oreilles.

- _Las cerezas son rojas, carnosas y tiernas. Tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi cereza. Tu me engena. Acaba del cielo y los estrellas entre ellas hablan solo de tù. No te fue màs, queda por siempre con mi._

Sans ouvrir les yeux, _la _femme se rapprocha de lui.

- Vous êtes charmant, Holmes.

Le détective déglutit difficilement. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, et elle parlait espagnol. Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir.

- Vous...

- Ne vous tracassez pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

Elle lui décocha le sourire à la fois satisfait et charmeur qu'elle seule savez faire, avec un clin d'œil. Puis, reposant sa tête sur le torse du détective, elle se mit à fredonner :

- _Quisiera sentir tu cuerpo..._

Il ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous chantiez autre chose que de l'opéra, Irène.

- C'est normal, peu de gens le savent.

Cette déclaration enorgueillit l'homme. Les ex-maris de la voleuse avaient peut-être eu son corps mais lui avait sa voix. Et son corps aussi d'ailleurs. Dans l'affaire, il était le moins perdant. Peut-être que _la_ femme l'aimait vraiment.

Elle enchaîna sur un autre air, plus lancinant :

_- Tengo, tengo, tengo de tu amor, chiquita ! Tengo, tengo, tengo de tu dolor, carina !_

Il ne dit rien, quand il y aurait eu tant à dire. Mais parler faisait fuir Irène et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte.

- Vous êtes bien bavarde, aujourd'hui. Chercheriez-vous à ma faire passer un message ? demanda-t-il sur un ton bravache.

- En effet, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Figurez-vous que l'air commence à fraîchir.

- Ce qui signifie ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux fatigués.

- Holmes. Je vais partir. Dès que vous aurez retrouvé mon bijou, bien sûr.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui annonçait officiellement. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Et bien, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _Mais retiens-là, abruti !_

- Ce n'est pas que j'en meure d'envie, mais l'argent se met à manquer dans ma bourse de jeune femme divorcée. Vous connaissez la procédure : soit j'«emprunte» un bijoux, soit je me marie. Je me suis résignée à la seconde option.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Elle lui fit ses yeux de femme fatale. Le cœur de Holmes eut un raté.

- Oh, je vois, dit-il.

Adler, dans un gracieux mouvement, vint se positionner à califourchon sur son détective -qui affichait l'air d'un homme mourant d'envie de sauter sur une femme mais produisant de grands efforts pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

Elle détacha ses cheveux, et agita la tête pour les faire retomber en cascades rousses sur ses épaules. Sherlock remarqua deux perles vraies à ses lobes. La lumière des bougies produisait de scintillants reflets sur les boucles d'oreille, et il se laissa gagner par un sentiment d'euphorie dont il ne parvenait avec ses drogues qu'à reproduire une pâle copie.

Elle se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres. Il tendit le cou pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula.

- Vous êtes trop pressé, Holmes, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, agacé. Elle partie d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Vous êtes adorable comme cela ! On dirait un écolier qu'on vient de privé de récré.

Le détective fronça le nez, et la voleuse ne pouvant résister à cette moue boudeuse si inhabituelle chez lui écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Holmes n'aimait pas Irène. Il l'adorait, et c'était bien là le problème. Sans elle, il n'aurait eu de craintes pour personne, mais le fait était que dès qu'elle s'en allait restait toujours au fond de lui l'angoisse sourde qu'elle ne revienne pas. Sans elle, il eu été invincible. Sans elle, il eu été complétement et définitivement égoïste, ne s'occupant que de sa personne.

Il saisit sa nuque et accentua la pression sur ses lèvres.

Irène ne pu empêcher un frisson de parcourir ses épaules dénudées. Elle n'appréciait pas la détresse qui transparaissait de son être. A cause de lui, elle se sentait coupable de partir, de le laisser, encore. La voleuse posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles doucement se mêlèrent. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle savait que les siens aussi. Les mains de Holmes saisirent sa taille et la serrèrent comme pour stopper l'oiseau qu'elle était dans son élan de liberté. _La_ femme se reprit et esquissa un sourire forcé : mais elle avait du mal à faire semblant.

- Je... murmurèrent les lèvres du détective à son oreille.

- Chut, intima-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre les mots. _Elle ne voulait pas !_

Irène Adler enleva son corset et appuya sa poitrine contre le torse d'Holmes. Elle descendit le long de son corps et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux du détective. Lui qui pour une fois voulait lui parler d'amour !

Il saisit ses poignets et la leva à sa hauteur. Il plongea ses prunelles noires dans les siennes, bleues. Il y vit l'étendue blanche et brillante de l'Arctique en été, un ciel à la tombé de la nuit où les arbres se détachent en ombres profondes, une ville immense regardée du haut d'une tour, des robes qui tournent, tournent, tournent lors d'un bal, un écrin de nacre contenant les plus beaux joyaux des mines perdues du nouveau continent, une myriade d'étoiles mourantes.

Irène vit dans les yeux de Holmes les ruelles sombres de Londres, le rictus cruel de Blackwood, sa solitude trompée avec du formol et de la morphine, ses longues veillées, ses nuits sans sommeil. Et elle se vit, elle. Adler savait que les hommes la désiraient, mais ne l'aimaient pas. Le détective, lui, la plaçait sur un piédestal d'où elle pouvait presque toucher le ciel. Il la chérissait comme son bien le plus précieux, sans se l'avouer ni lui avouer. Beaucoup trop fier pour cela.

Elle l'embrassa et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Les choses ne changeraient pas.

Holmes, très tôt le lendemain matin, se réveilla. Il regarda _la_ femme dormir, sereine, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui manquerait, c'était certain. Il sortit du lit, se rhabilla, inhala une dernière fois le parfum parisien d'Irène et descendit dans la rue sans faire de bruit. Puis il regarda ce qu'il venait, -comble du sort-, de dérober à la voleuse. Deux grosses perles, un souvenir. Et une assurance qu'elle reviendrait pour récupérer son bien, ainsi que le médaillon qu'il aurait tôt fait de retrouver.

_OoOoOo_

_Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! alors, ai-je réussi à vous faire rêver, ou émouvoir ? que pensez-vous que contient le médaillon ? merci de votre attention et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review :) A bientôt !  
_


	3. Amour de cristal

**Coucou ! Je vous fait une petite surprise comme j'ai eu pas mal de reviews, en publiant le nouveau chapitre un jour à l'avance ;) Bonne lecture, et merci de vos commentaires auquel j'ai répondu avec bonheur ! A écouter avec, la superbe musique de L.A Condidential : .com/watch?v=GzjDJQrBusg  
**

**P.S : je ne suis pas très satisfaite du titre de ce chapitre, donc si quelqu'un a une suggestion ce sera avec plaisir !  
**

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_Imaginez ! Imaginez des montagnes, broyées par la meule du temps ! Leur poussière, mêlée au plomb, brassée sur de grands feux ! Des brasiers assez ardents pour forger les armes des titans ! Les mages au souffle puissant, penchés sur la fournaise... qui guettent... l'instant._

_L'instant ?_

_Oui, l'instant précis où la cascade heurte la pierre. Ou bien... le givre d'un rameau s'ébrouant sous la bise...la rosée qui scintille au soleil qui l'éteint. L'éveil d'une luciole... une étoile qui meurt. Une larme. Un regard. Tous ces petits bouts de temps, ils les attrapent... puis les enferment dans un écrin ciselé... et comme ça, leur beauté devient... éternelle. (Garulfo)_

CHAPITRE 3

Holmes, à la place de chercher le bijou, erra comme un fou dans les rues de Londres. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus sa vie, son fléau, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur tel un rat grignotant son fromage. Il posait des yeux vides de tout sauf d'alcool sur les quartiers peu recommandables de la ville,_ sa_ ville. Le détective avait trop bu, trop consommé de morphine, trop tiré sur sa pipe. Les passant autour de lui croyaient avoir affaire à un épouvantail vivant, et s'écartaient sur son passage.

Il termina son errance dans un bar sombre et mal fréquenté, sans se soucier de tomber sur des truands dont il aurait bien de la peine à échapper dans son état. En fait, il se rendait compte que savoir à l'avance qu'elle allait partir était pire que de s'apercevoir après coup qu'elle avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il se sentait inutile, incapable d'amener _la_ femme a revenir sur sa décision. Et cela le rendait fou, fou à en crever.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et jeta un coup d'œil sur les tables voisines de celle où il se trouvait. Des hommes, principalement, et quelques prostituées dans un coin. Il remarqua au passage que l'une d'entre elles avait le même âge qu'Irène, et se leva pour aller à son encontre. En le voyant arriver, la fille de joie siffla entre ses dents.

- Toi, marmonna-t-elle, tu as besoin des services de tatie Rose.

Elle l'entraîna par le bras dans une chambre à l'arrière, mal éclairée et meublée de fort mauvais goût. Holmes n'opposa aucune résistance, fatigué de toujours devoir faire bonne figure devant ses rares connaissances et se laissant aller pour une fois à tomber le masque. Rose le fit asseoir sur le lit et remarqua les yeux hagards de son client.

- Ca ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as abusé du whisky. Viens, allonge-toi, là.

Sherlock se laissa faire et s'appuya contre l'oreiller.

- On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes. Tu veux que je contacte quelqu'un qui vienne pour toi ? J'ai un gamin à mon service qui connaît Londres comme sa poche !

Le détective avait bien une idée, et sans qu'il puisse la retenir le nom franchis ses lèvres.

- Irène...

Un tel éclair d'adoration et de peine dans les prunelles de son client fit trembler la prostituée.

- C'est votre femme ? Elle sait que vous êtes ici ? A mon avis, mieux vaudrait ne pas lui dire, elle risquerait de mal prendre le fait que vous traîniez dans ce genre de quartiers.

En entendant le mot «femme», Holmes faillit répondre oui. Parce que sans être techniquement parlant mari et femme, le détective ne voyait qu'elle dans son monde. Il y avait _la_ femme, et les autres. Il n'aurait même pas était capable de citer un autre prénom féminin. Quoique, il y avait bien Mary, la fiancée de Watson. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la voleuse. Rien ni personne à ses yeux n'avait assez de grandeur pour être comparée à Irène.

- Non, répondit néanmoins Sherlock. C'est...

Quel mot pouvait décrire la place de la jeune femme dans son cœur et sa vie ? Le cerveau embrumé de l'homme parvint à produire une réponse.

- C'est la seule personne plus importante que moi-même.

Cela sonnait égoïste, mais c'était vrai.

Rose pencha la tête sur le côté et songea que la demoiselle pouvait se faire du souci pour son amour, car celui-ci était en piteux état.

- Mais ne l'appelez pas. Ca va déjà mieux, je vais me débrouiller seul.

Il tendit quelques shillings à la prostituée et se leva. Il était hors de question que _la_ femme le voit dans cet état. Le détective sortit dans la rue et l'air froid de la nuit tombante lui éclaircit les sens. Il se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir perdu du temps pour chercher le médaillon et de s'être mis dans un tel degré d'inconscience. Cela avait presque était pire que la dernière fois où Adler était partie. Il rentra chez lui en tanguant, vieille épave rouillée, et s'affala sur son lit en réveillant chien et concierge.

_C'est un bijou vraiment étrange, en vérité. Il est bleu, rose, rouge et violet, lorsqu'on l'ouvre il éclaire tout d'une lumière aveuglante, qui abîme les yeux. Cela fait la sixième fois que Holmes tente de résister à ces flashs, mais tout le temps il perd et se résigne à fermer le médaillon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à abandonner, une voix lui murmure des mots qui résonne autour de lui, bien qu'il ne se trouve nulle part._

_- Holmes, restez avec nous. Holmes, bon sang !_

Affolé, le pensionnaire du 221 b, Baker Street ouvrit les paupières. John était penché au-dessus de lui, soucieux.

- Mais enfin, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Sherlock se massa les tempes, sa tête semblait implosée sous les éclats de voix du docteur.

- Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! _Je_ me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Combien de fois encore devrais-je vous dire de ne pas mélanger l'alcool, le tabac et la drogue ? Vous allez finir par y laisser la peau. Et quelle était la raison de votre geste insensé, hier ? Une tentative de suicide ?

Le départ prochain d'Irène revint à la figure du détective comme un coup de fouet. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à son vis-à-vis.

- En aucune façon. Je n'oserais jamais priver le monde d'un esprit aussi brillant que le mien. Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous venez me déranger dans mon appartement -que vous avez lâchement déserté pour connaître les affres du mariage- de si bon matin ?

- Parce que justement, nous sommes en fin de soirée, Holmes, et vous avez dormi deux jours, agité par la fièvre ! Mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, étant donné que vous n'ouvrez jamais vos rideaux et que vous ne me laissez jamais finir mes phrases !

- Je laisse mes rideaux fermés parce que...

Un regard très en colère de Watson fit comprendre au détective qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

- Irène a demandé si vous avez retrouvé son médaillon. J'ai répondu que non, car vous êtes trop occupé à ronfler !

- Je ne ronfle pas !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent, une ride creusant leur front. John abandonna le premier.

- Cessez de vous faire du mal pour cette femme, Holmes, elle...

Devant les prunelles en apparence fortes mais en vérité brisées d'être tellement accros à Adler, le docteur se tut. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son ami.

- Bon, bon, dit-il, capitulant. Vous feriez mieux de lui retrouver son bijou, elle a l'air de ne pas être disposée à partir sans.

A ces mots, une idée naquit dans le cerveau de Sherlock. _La voilà, la façon de la retenir !_ songea-t-il, _je vais pouvoir la faire rester une ou deux semaines de plus, et après je lui rendrais le médaillon, quand je ne pourrais faire autrement !_ Tout guilleret de son plan pour garder la voleuse avec lui, il sauta à bas de son lit et sans prendre la peine de se changer attrapa manteau et chapeau.

- Où allez-vous ? cria John depuis la cage d'escalier.

- Chercher la clé de ma sante, Watson !

Il retrouva rapidement la trace du médaillon, moitié coup de chance moitié flair légendaire. Le bijou se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique d'un joaillier qui allait retailler divers objets en or volés afin qu'ils ne soient plus identifiables. Avant d'être repéré, Holmes se saisit de l'objet de son enquête et s'enfuit. Il déboucha dans la rue, toujours vêtu de son costume de livreur, et détailla le camée entre ses doigts. Il était effectivement très beau, et les diamants roses renvoyaient la lumière du soleil dans toutes les directions. Le bijou était assez gros pour contenir quelque chose, mais le détective ne vit nulle part de système actionnant son ouverture. Il palpa les pierres précieuses, sans que celles-ci ne bougent. Il tenta d'appuyer sur les lettres gravées, mais rien ne se passa. Contrarié, il retourna le médaillon. Une fleur avec un minuscule bouton en relief ornait le haut. Lorsqu'il poussa dessus, un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et le couvercle s'ouvrit de lui-même. A l'intérieur se trouvait un simple pétale rouge bordeaux. Holmes fronça les sourcils, et se souvint. La première fois qu'il avait dîné avec Irène, il lui avait apporté une rose, parce qu'un bouquet était banal mais qu'on lui avait toujours dit que les fleurs préférées des femmes étaient les belles épineuses. Il avait donc coupé la poire en deux, qui plus est il aimait bien le bordeaux, ce dont Adler se souviendrait dans le choix de ces sous-vêtements. En sentant l'envoutant parfum, _la_ femme avait délicatement arraché un pétale que le détective avait perdu de vue par la suite. Maintenant, Holmes savait. Il leva un regard d'enfant qui aurait enfin eu une preuve d'amour de sa mère et esquissa un pas de danse en rentrant chez lui. Il se sentait d'âme joyeuse et adressait de grands signes aux commerçants étonnés. Ce soir-là, la ville rayonna du bonheur de Sherlock.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

**Voilà ! C'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui =) selon vous, Holmes va-t-il parvenir à la garder près de lui ? Comment va-t-elle réagir en sachant qu'il a découvert qu'elle l'aime plus qu'elle ne lui montre ?  
**

**Laissez moi plein de reviews les loulous, et je publierais le prochain chapitre bientôt ;)  
**


	4. Cercle vicieux

Hey lecteurs-lectrices ! Voici the nouveau chapitre de cette fic' sur Holmes et Adler que je publie avec un peu de retard (parce que problème ordi). Petit résumé impossible à faire car trop d'évènements :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire et bonne lecture !

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Le pré est vénéneux mais joli en automne_

_Les vaches y paissant _

_Lentement s'empoisonnent_

_Le colchique couleur de cerne et de lilas_

_Y fleurit tes yeux sont comme cette fleur-là_

_Violâtres comme leur cerne et comme cet automne_

_Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne_

_(Les Colchiques)_

CHAPITRE 4

Irène marchait d'un bon pas en tenant son ombrelle bien au-dessus de son visage, désireuse de conserver son teint clair et uni encore longtemps. Elle était étonnée que son cher détective n'est toujours pas retrouvé l'objet de son enquête, et elle craignait qu'il ne lui soit plus jamais possible de caresser l'or lissé par ces pouces lors de ses absences. Sans compter que même si elle supportait de moins en moins bien d'être éloigné de lui, elle ne voulait pas sonner le glas de son titre d'aventurière et voleuse en choisissant le confort d'une vie rangée auprès de Holmes. Et elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne le désirait pas non plus. Impossible d'avoir passé tant de temps à se brûler délicieusement les ailes au Soleil pour ensuite redescendre comme si de rien n'était auprès du reste de la population. Car si elle abandonnait tout pour être sa femme, il se sentirait obligé de laisser tomber son métier aux milles dangers pour leur assurer un quotidien normal. Mais si Sherlock n'était plus ce détective fougueux et prétentieux qui ne se laissait berner que par elle, peut-être ne l'aimerait-elle plus. C'est pourquoi elle allait continuer à laisser leurs cœurs souffrir. C'était ça où la fin de leur amour et le début d'une longue descente aux enfers. Le choix était vite fait, et elle ne pouvait le regretter, elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Une citronnade, mademoiselle ?

Irène sourit en reconnaissant _sa_ voix. Elle attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait et releva la tête vers lui. Elle se sentit fondre devant ses boucles noires indisciplinées, son sourire arrogant et ravageur, ses yeux indéchiffrables. C'était _son_ détective et elle se promit que rien ne lui arriverait jamais par sa faute. Adler bu le liquide sucré d'une traite et passa sa main autour du bras qu'il lui proposait. Ils se promenèrent ensemble sur les allées du parc, et s'assirent sur un banc en fer forgé à l'abris d'un chaîne. L'arbre étalait sur eux son ombre, pour les protéger d'un éventuel malheur ou les cacher d'un destin trop sombre, nul ne savait.

- Et mon médaillon, Holmes ? Seriez-vous devenu incompétent au point de ne même pas retrouver un simple bijou ? demanda Irène avec une moue ironique. Je pars demain, et j'aimerais l'avoir avec moi.

- Vous partez, si vite ? ne pu retenir le détective. Je vais vous manquer.

- C'est certain, répondit _la_ femme en se penchant à son oreille.

Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Je l'ai retrouvé, maugréa Holmes, agacé que son plan n'ai pas fonctionné.

Puis il abandonna sur les genoux d'Irène une petite pochette noire en velours avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Adler avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur lorsqu'il était vexé, et ne se formalisa pas de son départ. Elle reporta son attention sur le sac, et l'ouvrit. Son médaillon s'y trouvait, mais lorsqu'elle le retourna pour vérifier si son précieux contenu n'avait pas disparu, elle remarqua un nouveau détail sous la fleur contenant le mécanisme d'ouverture. Une phrase gravée par une main adroite, pour elle.

_Pour la voleuse, affectueusement_.

Elle sourit et embrassa le métal doré, puis fixa de ses yeux bleus l'horizon. Peu importait ce qu'il lui arriverait dans l'avenir, elle aurait toujours une petite part de Holmes avec elle.

_(Plus tard, lors de la traversée entre Londres et Paris -Sherlock Holmes 2-, lorsque Holmes remarque le regard de Watson sur le mouchoir d'Adler)._

Holmes saisit le carré de tissu dans le sac et se leva pour s'accouder à la barrière empêchant les passagers du navire de tomber. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Irène, c'était dans cette salle d'enchères, et elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en essayant habilement de récupérer la lettre dans la poche du détective. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus, elle avait sourit et donné rendez-vous à Sherlock pour le dîner, dans leur restaurant favori. Mais Adler n'était pas venu, et il avait mangé seul, pensant qu'elle avait eu un contretemps. Et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Quand Moriarty lui avait annoncé être à l'origine de la mort de _la_ femme, le cœur de Holmes s'était arrêté de battre. Et depuis, il ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, ou juste assez pour qu'il continue à vivre. Il regarda le mouchoir entre ses mains, le serra très fort et le laissa tomber à la mer. Il allait tuer le professeur, que ça rende ou non Irène à la vie.

_(A la fin du film, quand Watson s'est rendu compte que son ami n'était pas mort et que la vie a repris son cours)._

Ouch. Holmes venait encore de se prendre un uppercut dans la mâchoire, et la douleur lui vrillait le corps. Le match de boxe opposant le détective et son adversaire était serré, chacun recevant et distribuant le même nombre de coups.

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, Sherlock ne tenait pas en place : il se levait tôt, passait la journée à s'occuper le corps et l'esprit -que ce soit en résolvant une enquête ou en pratiquant assidument n'importe quel sport- et ne rentrait chez lui que lorsqu'il ne tenait plus debout. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que son métabolisme endurait ce traitement de choc et le détective se sentait épuisé. Mais il ne voulait pas penser qu'il ne verrait plus Irène, alors il continuait.

Il alla heurter la palissade de bois entourant le ring caché dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Son adversaire lui avait envoyé son pied au milieu du ventre et il souffrait, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra. _Cette brute va tenter de me frapper à la tête. Il me suffit de contrer son attaque avec mon poignet et de porter un coup à sa tempe avec mon talon. Il va ensuite tenter de me foncer dessus, et à ce moment-là je devrais m'écarter, attendre qu'il retourne et l'assommer d'un bon coup._ Holmes appliqua sa formule et le bonhomme fut envoyé au tapis. En se tournant vers la foule abasourdie, il crût voir une chevelure rousse. Mais elle disparu presque aussitôt, et il s'en voulu d'avoir espéré pour si peu. Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et attrapa l'argent qu'il venait de gagner en même temps que le combat. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir payer son loyer et ses drogues. Il enfila sa chemise et remonta à l'air libre. Aujourd'hui le temps était beau et le ciel bleu. Le détective s'en voulu de ne pas réussir à profiter de ses journées comme il l'aurait souhaité. Mais de quelle façon l'aurait-il pu alors que dès qu'il s'arrêtait cinq minutes l'image de _la_ femme s'imposait à son esprit ? Il soupira et décida de s'accorder une petite ballade dans le parc. Il reconnut au détour d'un sentier le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis.

Le cœur de Holmes se brisa.

Il regarda les nuages, prenant les cieux à témoin de son malheur. Il était perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire, vivre comme si de rien n'était, ou mourir, enfin, pour la rejoindre ? Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les paupières. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne voulait pas priver le monde de son génie. Un sourire grinçant s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il se haïssait de ne pas l'avoir assez bien protégé, de ne pas l'avoir soustraite à l'emprise de Moriarty, de ne pas l'avoir fait prisonnière dans son appartement pour la mettre à l'abri, de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment aimé.

Un gamin avec un papier à la main et l'air essoufflé accourut vers Sherlock. Il lui fourra la lettre dans les mains, et sans que l'homme ai pu faire quoi que ce soit il disparu. Nerveusement, le détective décacheta l'enveloppe et ses yeux parcoururent les quelques mots écrit à la vas-vite. Le phrasé était brillant, la verve présente, mais l'écriture tremblotante -comme si l'on avait écrit dans un moyen de transport cahotant sur un chemin plein de nids de poule. Holmes reconnut ces mots et son âme s'illumina.

_Mon cher, vous pouvez le constater, je suis toujours de ce monde. Grande nouvelle, n'est-il pas ? Je sais, je vous ai manqué, mais ne faites donc pas cette tête en me lisant. Je dois vous parler d'une chose urgente. Soyez à l'usine désaffectée de l'ancien quartier ouvrier à neuves heures précises ce soir, et soyez seul._

_De la voleuse, affectueusement,_

_I.A_

Mais le bonheur de Sherlock était entaché par son sixième sens qui lui hurlait que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai. Irène, _son_ Irène, qui après une mort dénuée du panache qui la caractérisait était ressuscitée ? Et toujours elle qui lui demandait de se rendre dans «une usine désaffectée», à l'autre bout de la ville, à la place de l'habituel rendez-vous au restaurant ou à l'hôtel ? Et pourquoi ce «seul», à la fin ? N'avait-elle pas confiance en lui ?

Mais le détective devait se raccrocher à cet ultime espoir de la revoir, il en avait besoin, pour sa propre survie. Il plia le papier dans sa poche et prit la route la plus courte afin de rentrer chez lui.

Le soir même, après une rasade de rhum pour lui réchauffer les entrailles, il mit son pistolet dans la ceinture de son pantalon et héla un cab. Le cocher le conduisit à l'ancien quartier ouvrier, puis se hâta de repartir vers le centre ville. Il était seul, maintenant, et légèrement inquiet. Les ombres impressionnantes des bâtiments à l'abandon cachaient peut-être cent ennemis, prêts à lui fondre dessus. Mais il arriva jusqu'à l'ancienne usine sans encombres. Pour autant, il ne relâcha pas son attention, laissant planer ses cinq sens sur développés autour de lui, captant le moindre détail inhabituel.

Il entra par l'ouverture principale et de suite reconnue la silhouette assise sur une table dans un recoin sombre. Elle se détacha bientôt de la pénombre comme à regret et s'avança jusqu'à paraître d'une blancheur iréelle, nimbée d'un reflet pâle projeté par la Lune par les multiples ouvertures faites par les intempéries contre le toit.

Le cœur de Holmes s'arrêta de battre.

Elle était amaigrie, sa robe violine déchirée, ses cheveux pas coiffés. Le détective s'en fichait, son organe palpitait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. _Elle n'est pas morte !_ Il voulait la serrer contre lui, s'exprimer enfin sur tout ses sentiments, l'aimer et ne plus jamais, _jamais_ la quitter.

Irène tendis sa main vers lui.

- Approchez, allons ! Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être ainsi timide ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il accouru près d'elle et la fit tourner dans ses bras. _La_ femme se mit à rire et se fut comme les étoiles étaient devenues des grelots. Il la reposa sur le sol.

- Adler, expliquez-moi.

- D'abord, dit-elle en jetant des regards alarmés autour d'elle, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes armé.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Êtes-vous suivie ?

Elle pressa son bras sans répondre et il sortit le pistolet de sa poche. Irène s'en saisit et le détailla sous toutes les coutures. Se faisant, elle recula de quelques pas, et visa Holmes.

- Ne bougez plus.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Voilà ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je publie la suite bientôt -bien sûr, plus j'ai de reviews et plus je publie vite ;)- Merci !


	5. Tu m'as fait peur

Hello chers amis du grand Sherlock Holmes ! (oui, je suis de bonne humeur :p, et oui, le résumé n'est plus le même)

Ce chapitre commence assez mal (pas de suicides !) mais se finit (non, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas la vraie fin) BIEN (ou à peu près, mais vous verrez) parce que j'ai décidé qu'ils ont le droit d'être heureux =D -Merde, cette phrase est coupée de partout par mes interventions inutiles. I'm sorry-

Mais je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, je laisse place aux réponses pour les revieweurs :

**elyon : **Merci pour ta review je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! tu vas voir, il y a encore plein de choses en suspens dans ce chapitre...

**Rosaaaa : **"Parfait" ? Oulalala j'ai les chevilles qui enflent ^^ Désolée, il va y avoir encore des choses cachées dans cette suite ! (mais pour votre plus grand bonheur :p)

**Xx-Legend-AutomnexX : **Tu savais que ce serait un piège ? Merde, et moi qui croyait que j'allais vous surprendre... ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! :) Et merci pour tout ces chaleureux compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. En espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas !

**belette2911 : **Cette p*** de scène coupée me file entre les doigts -.-' Pas d'actions chez le cardiologue mais tu m'a bien fait rire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça va surement s'arranger... Tu aimes Picsou ? Alors ça, ça nous fait un ÉNORME point commun ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal._ (Fight Club)

_oOoOoOoOo_

CHAPITRE 5

L'œil d'Irène était devenu froid et sa main sûre abaissa le cran de sûreté.

- Je vous connais, Holmes. Pas d'entourloupes.

Il ne pu même pas réagir. Sans doute était-ce une farce, ou un cauchemar : il allait se réveiller et Adler lui sourirait.

Un homme émergea de la noirceur soudaine de la nuit et s'avança à la rencontre du détective toujours atone. Ce dernier eu un sursaut et se tourna vers lui.

- Je vous ai déjà vu ! s'exclama-t-il en recouvrant son sang froid. Vous étiez le voleur du médaillon d'Irène.

- Mais pas que, dit l'ex-policier, j'ai pendant un certain temps était l'amant officieux de Madame.

Sherlock jeta un regard rapide à _la_ femme, et dû se rendre à l'évidence : savoir qu'elle fréquentait d'autres représentant mâle que lui le blessait toujours autant. Il n'en laissa rien paraître et se retourna vers lui.

- Charmante nouvelle. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais il y a quatre ans, c'est à cause de votre sale manie de fouiner partout que je me suis fait éjecter de Scotland Yard.

- Je m'en souviens, vous trempiez dans le commerce illégal d'alcool. La raison officielle de votre renvoi fut que l'on vous avez trouvé ivre dans l'état de vos fonctions, uniquement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des journaux sur le fait que même la police britannique est gangrénée par la corruption.

- Exact, je vois que votre mémoire n'a en rien était alternée par la disparition de votre chère et tendre.

Ce disant, il se rapprocha d'Irène et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un petit sourire cruel envers Sherlock. Ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas. Il n'y avait plus rien dans les yeux d'Adler, seulement du vide et du froid. Et cette absence de sentiments fit d'avantage mal à Holmes que les crocs de boucher que deux sbires vinrent lui enfoncer dans les bras.

- Voyez, poursuivit l'homme, j'étais un fervent admirateur mais aussi allié du défunt professeur Moriarty et je lui rends ici hommage.

La plaie dans son épaule n'avait pas encore bien cicatrisé, et le tranchant de l'objet lui arracha un grognement. Le sang s'échappa le long de chacune de ses plaies, et ses mains se tintèrent de rouge. Le pire pour lui était qu'il avait déjà vécu cela, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, et pourtant le mal le surprit encore.

Les acolytes de l'ex-policier glissèrent les chaînes reliées aux crocs dans des anneaux situés plus en hauteur, et revinrent se placer de chaque côté de leur patron.

- Puis-je au moins savoir quel est son rôle dans cet affaire ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton _la_ femme. J'ai bien compris que vous vouliez vous venger, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Vous feriez mieux de la relâcher.

- Pour répondre à votre première question, la demoiselle n'a survécu au poison du professeur que grâce à mes soins. J'étais aux ordres de Moriarty qui m'a demandé de m'assurer de sa mort et ensuite la larguer au fond du fleuve. Mais je l'ai épargné, connaissant le poison, j'étais persuadé qu'elle pourrait encore me servir, et la preuve est que j'avais raison. Elle me devait la vie, elle vient de payer sa dette. Quant à votre seconde question, je laisserais partir Irène lorsque vous serez définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Autrement dit dans fort peu de temps.

Il fit un signe aux deux hommes, et ils se mirent à tirer sur les chaînes d'un commun mouvement. Plus rien autour du détective n'eu de sens, et sa vue se brouilla. Il tentait de tenir les chaînes au-dessus de lui pour éviter aux crocs de déchirer ses muscles, mais les forces lui manquaient, au vu de son rythme de vie de ces dernières semaines c'était parfaitement normal. Sherlock grimaça en sentant ses paumes moites glisser sur les maillons de métal.

Soudain il retomba au sol, ses boucles brunes collées à son front par la sueur.

- Alors, questionna d'un ton mielleux le ripou en se penchant au-dessus de lui, souffrez-vous ?

Holmes tenta le tout pour le tout, il balança son pied dans le visage de son agresseur en se redressant avec brusquerie. Irène tira deux balles, et les hommes s'effondrèrent par terre, lâchant les cordes. Il vit la voleuse s'avancer, menaçante, au-devant de l'ex-policier et poser le canon du revolver sur la tempe de ce dernier.

- Crève, ordure, asséna-t-elle en appuyant sur la gâchette.

La balle traversa le crâne de l'homme, lui arrachant un ultime soubresaut. Puis _la_ femme se rapprocha de Holmes, l'aida a extirper les crochets de ses épaules et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.

Elle su qu'il ne lui excuserait jamais sa trahison, car il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Le détective grinça des dents, et s'avança vers la sortie.

- Venez avec moi, Holmes, j'ai une chambre dans notre hôtel.

- Pas envie... suis pas un gamin... peux me débrouiller tout seul... laissez-moi tranquille, baragouina dans sa barbe Sherlock.

Adler lui prit d'autorité la main et lui fit traverser la ville comme le gosse qu'il prétendait ne pas être. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui parle pas des événements qui venaient de se passer. Elle avait honte, honte de l'avoir trompé, honte de l'avoir piégé, honte de s'être conduit en garce malhonnête. Ils traversèrent le hall désert du palace et arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre habituelle.

- Partez, marmonna l'homme alors qu'elle tentait de le faire asseoir sur le lit.

A bout de force, il finit néanmoins par se laisser aller de mauvaise grâce. _Comment a-t-elle pu ? _était la seule phrase traversant son cerveau. Lui qui l'avait sauvé dans l'abattoir, qui avait accepté tout ses caprices, adhéré à chacune de ses folies. _J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit morte. Enfin, peut-être pas morte... Oh, pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça Irène ?_

Elle lui avait retiré sa chemise et nettoyait ses plaies de ses mains froides mais douces, trempant de temps à autre l'éponge imbibée de sang dans la bassine d'eau à ses côtés. Elle n'osait pas regarder Holmes en face, et c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé sa tâche, elle se fit violence, leva les yeux vers lui, et le bleu et le noir en se rencontrant firent jaillir des étincelles.

Si je prends cinq minutes pour me laver, allez-vous vous enfuir Holmes ?

Je ferais ce que bon me semble.

Sa voix était sèche, mais Adler sembla s'en moquer.

Jurez, ou je ne vous lâche pas !

Hum grumbl d'acgrumdblcord, grommela le détective.

_Mais comment est-ce que je fais pour ne rien pouvoir lui refuser après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ? _Une furieuse envie de se taper la tête contre un mur le prit, mais il réfréna son ardeur. Irène disparut dans un froissement de tissu par la porte menant à la salle d'eau, et il se leva et entama le tour de la pièce, ressassant de sombres pensées. _Bon, cet homme l'a sauvé, certes... Mais après tout ça n'a plus d'importance je la hais ! Et cette histoire de médaillon ? Stupide bijou ! Ce *** de policier a dû proposer à Adler de voir si mes sens sont toujours aussi développés quand il s'agit de quelque chose lui appartenant... pour savoir si par la suite, je réfléchirais vraiment en sachant ma voleuse vivante... Oh, elle m'a bien eu ! Comment a-t-elle pu accepter que je me fasse ainsi torturer ? Elle ne m'aime pas, et elle voulait me voir souffrir... _Sherlock en était là de ses réflexions lorsque _la_ femme le rejoignit. Elle portait une robe d'intérieur simple, bordeaux. Le visage du détective perdit toute expression.

Allons, venez vous asseoir.

Sans cesser de rechigner, il posa un morceau de fesse sur le coin du lit. Ses épaules le faisaient atrocement souffrir -ceci dit, pas autant que son esprit. Il sentit une bouche se poser sur son cou, et du faire un effort surhumain pour se dégager.

- Adler. Ce. N'est. Pas. La. Peine.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Holmes ! Ce chien me tenait. Je lui devais la vie ! Et puis… il…

Le détective ne pu résister au besoin de savoir ce qui tracassait Irène. Elle se tordait les doigts, le rouge aux joues.

- Vous allez vous moquer de moi si je vous dis.

- Mais non ! De toute façon, vous me devez bien ça. J'ai mal.

- Vous avez raison, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. Je discute et vous vous souffrez ! Est-ce que ça va mieux, là ? demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

- Grumblpas trop.

- Et là ?

La jeune femme embrassa son oreille, sa tempe, son front. De délicieux chatouillis grimpaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme, et un sourire béat vint s'accrocher à sa bouche.

- Je sens un peu moins la douleur. Mais, ajouta-t-il, j'en aimerais un autre ici.

Son doigt désigna sa joue, et la voleuse s'exécuta. Sherlock lui fit un regard de Cocker battu par en-dessous, très éloquent.

- Et mes lèvres ? couina-t-il.

La rousse eut une moue triomphante en songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas la bouder longtemps, même pour des choses graves. Puis elle posa ses paumes sur les joues de Holmes et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle. Lorsque Adler, étourdie, chercha à se relever, le détective agrippa sa main.

- Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase. Alors ? De quoi devrais-je me moquer ?

_oOoOoOoOo_

Je sais je suis méchante mouahahahah ! Vous devrez attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qui gène tant Irène :p D'ailleurs, vous devez bien avoir une petite idée, non ? Mais si, j'en suis sûre... En tout cas j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plût :

pour toute review, une dîner au restaurant avec notre cher Holmes ou la belle Irène... moi à votre place je clique sur le petit bouton bleu ! :p

Allez je me tais, bonne semaine (avec ce magnifique week-end de quatre jours ! Youpi !) et bonne chance pour les contrôles, partiels et autre tralala ! :)

Tulus


	6. Le temps de l'amour

Hey tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6, qui je l'espère va autant vous plaire que les précédents (ou plus ? j'ai espoir ;p). Bref, ce chapitre est GUIMAUVE et j'en suis navrée, mais ça m'aide à rebondir sur de l'action ^^ Si ça ne vous plaît pas, mettez-moi une méchante review ! Bon, j'arrête de dire des bêtises et je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Gypsy for Liberty :** tout ces compliments ! merci beaucoup :)

**Belette2911 :** merci ! ouf, j'ai eu peur ^^ oui, ça fait mal ! xp

**AlchemyBetweenThem : **merci pour tout ! et bien en espérant que la suite va te plaire...

**elyon : **il lui pardonne vite car il est faible ;) merci !

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : **et oui déclaration d'amour... mais pas triste ! :p merci ! :)

___OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Car le temps de l´amour  
Ça vous met au cœur  
Beaucoup de chaleur  
Et de bonheur_

_Un beau jour c´est l´amour_  
_Et le cœur bat plus vite_  
_Car la vie suit son cours_  
_Et l´on est tout heureux_  
_D´être amoureux_

(Françoise Hardy, _Le temps de l'amour_)

CHAPITRE 6

- Pardon ? Mais… de rien ! Je disais ça uniquement pour vous… attendrir.

- Bien sûr, femme. Vous semblez oublier que je suis détective.

Le visage de la voleuse se renfrogna, puis soudain s'illumina dans un large sourire.

- Je vous le dis à une condition.

- Hum… dites toujours, marmonna Holmes qui n'appréciait guère cette moue trop innocente.

- Et bien, vous acceptez de ne plus m'en vouloir. On repart à zéro. Marché conclut ?

- D'abord, excusez-vous. Pour de vrai, et mettez-y la forme.

- Non, bouda la jeune femme. Je vous ai déjà demandé pardon, c'est suffisant. Et puis comme je vous l'ai expliqué, j'étais obligée.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock lui tourna le dos.

- Oh, arrêtez de faire votre mauvaise tête, Holmes. Holmes. Holmes ! Regardez-moi.

A contrecœur, l'homme lança un bref coup d'œil à la rousse.

- Mieux que ça, intima-t-elle avec un sourire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans se décoller, elle le poussa un peu de façon à l'allonger en travers du lit.

- Je n'aime pas votre petit jeu, râla le détective en gardant sa bouche scellée à celle de _la_ femme.

- Excusez-moi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et avant qu'il ait put savourer le plaisir de l'avoir entendue demander pardon, elle se redressa et lissa son jupon froissé du plat de ma main.

- Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. L'ex-policier que j'ai abattu possédait une photo de moi dans une position… compromettante.

Sherlock ouvrit une bouche de poisson mourant.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il avait un cliché de vous… nue ?

- Et bien oui, voilà, vous êtes content. On pourrait parler d'événements plus intéressants, à présent.

- Mais attendez, Irène, comment a-t-il fait pour mettre la main dessus ?

Lorsqu'il était choqué à ce point, les facultés cognitives du détective laissaient à désirer. La voleuse soupira.

- Il l'a trouvée dans le grenier de son arrière grand-mère, cachée sous un cheval à bascule.

- Ah, ouf, j'ai eu peur un instant que vous vous soyez mise dans une telle position devant lui.

- Holmes, vous faites exprès ?

Son visage n'exprima plus l'espace d'un instant aucune expression réelle. Soudain, il réalisa qu'elle s'était moquée de lui.

- Mais alors… il vous a vue nue ? Enfin Adler ! Comment avez-vous pu… je n'ose comprendre… il vous a… et vous vous étiez…

- Remettez-vous, Holmes. C'était mon amant, il est donc évident qu'il ne me voyait pas uniquement habillée.

- Pourquoi ? geignit le détective.

- Parce que quand je l'ai rencontré, il faisait partie des sbires de Moriarty et que entamer une liaison avec lui me rapprocherais du professeur et m'aiderais à gagner sa confiance.

- Ainsi vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un air détaché, bien que la réponse lui fût vitale.

- Si, je l'aimais, répliqua la voleuse qui n'en pensait rien mais voulait voir la réaction de _son_ Sherlock.

- Cela ne m'a pas crever les yeux lorsque vous l'avez tué, répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

- C'était pour faire illusion. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez à quel point il me manque déjà.

- Bien ! cria l'homme en se relevant d'un bond. Je dois rentrer chez moi, il est très tard.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, le calma-t-elle en posant sa paume douce sur son torse. Faut-il que vous soyez fatigué pour ne pas vous être rendu compte que je mentais.

Elle savait que son manque de perspicacité était uniquement du à sa présence, ce qui par ailleurs la flattait, mais elle ménageait l'égo de Holmes qui ne supportait pas une telle position de faiblesse.

- Si, je m'en étais rendu compte, maugréa-t-il en se, et la maudissant.

- Donc vous resterez bien un peu, minauda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle avait laissé glisser sa robe, dévoilant son corps laiteux. Il était absorbé par le bleu lumineux et profond de ses yeux. Sur la pointe des pieds, la voleuse franchit les quelques centimètres les séparant et plaqua ses formes contre le détective. Celui-ci osa un demi sourire en coin. La jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière, dégageant sa masse de cheveux roux, et se mit à rire. Sherlock embrassa sa gorge pâle, l'arrête de sa mâchoire, son menton, son front, et la commissure de ses lèvres. Irène se redressa et l'enlaça, avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur son épaule. Il était heureux, elle se sentait mieux. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa dans le grand lit, puis se débarrassa de son pantalon. D'un geste sûr, il rabattit le drap sur eux, tandis qu'Adler passait un doigt sur sa peau. Holmes sentit naître un besoin intense de s'assurer de son amour, et lorsqu'il la fit basculer sous lui, il l'embrassa à en perdre la raison. Leurs deux langues se rejoignirent et _la_ femme passa ses jambes fines autour de la carrure du détective, le serrant d'avantage près d'elle. Les gémissements de la jeune femme retentirent dans toute la pièce, et un « Holmes ! » aigu précéda Sherlock se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Aussitôt, deux bras forts vinrent l'enserrer.

- Je vous aime, souffla-t-il avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de la belle.

La voleuse s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'air. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Elle se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort et le détective du se redresser pour lui taper dans le dos et ainsi l'aider à mieux respirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Irène ? J'ai craint que vous ne vous étouffiez.

- Rien, Holmes, vous m'avez... surprise.

- Et bien, je m'attendais à une réaction plus passionnée de votre part ! bougonna Sherlock. De toute façon, oubliez.

- Ahahahah ! Oh, mais je vous aime aussi voyons, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

Ce fut au tour du détective de s'étouffer. Lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer, Il s'aperçut qu'Irène le détaillait, hilare.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. J'attends ça depuis des décennies et vous me l'annoncez aussi calmement que si l'épicier avait fermé boutique ! D'ailleurs… redites-le, pour voir.

Dévoilant ses belles dents blanches, Adler s'exécuta.

- Je vous aime.

Holmes, qui ne se tenait plus de joie, serra la voleuse dans ses bras et l'étouffa sous son amour.

- Enfin, lâchez-moi ! Je ne respire plus, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Je suis si heureux que je vous pardonne TOUT !

- A la bonne heure. Pour fêter ça, vous pourriez m'emmener dîner demain midi, non ?

- Bien sûr, se reprit l'homme en tachant de rattraper le peu de dignité encore présent en sa personne. Je vais rentrer chez moi, et je vous rejoindrais à notre table habituelle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et enfila ses vêtements.

- A tout à l'heure !

Un baiser soufflé par Irène lui répondit, et il sortit dans la nuit noire. Les rues de Londres, bien qu'il fut minuit passés, ne lui avaient jamais parues si accueillantes et protectrices. Mais le problème, c'est que Sherlock, tout à son bonheur, ne remarqua pas une silhouette agile le suivre, se camouflant habilement dans les recoins sombres. Et d'un seul coup, la personne fut derrière lui et leva bien haut sa matraque, avant d'asséner un choc violent à la nuque du détective qui s'écroula sans un bruit.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Je sais. Vous me haïssez, c'est normal je ne mérite pas mieux ! :p Bon, on sait maintenant que ce qui gênait Irène c'était une photo de nue ( j'espère qu'elle ne va pas atterrir entre les mains de Holmes... mais on ne sait jamais ;) ). Oui le suspens le suspens ! Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux individu ? Les paris sont ouverts Mesdames-Messieurs !

Allez, une review et Sherlock ( ou Irène pour les garçons ) passe la nuit avec vous ! :p

Bisous bisous, bonne semaine et à samedi prochain !

Tulus

P.S : allez voir Avengers c'est un super film ! Et si il y en a qui ont été voir Moorise Kingdom ce serait cool de me dire si ils ont aimé ;p merci !


	7. Le reflet d'une âme est son jardin

Hello les loulous ! Tout d'abord, 'scusez-moi pour le retard de fou que j'ai pris, mais j'ai le bac bientôt donc c'était chaud. Voici donc Mesdames-Messieurs le chapitre 7 et son lot de rebondissements réglementaire ! Bonne lecture :)

_oO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

_Mignonne, allons voir si la rose __Qui ce matin avoit desclose  
Sa robe de pourpre au Soleil,  
A point perdu ceste vesprée  
Les plis de sa robe pourprée,  
Et son teint au vostre pareil._

Pierre de Ronsard

**CHAPITRE 7 :** _Le reflet d'une âme est son jardin..._

Les lèvres d'Irène se rejoignirent pour former une moue contrariée. Pourquoi Holmes n'était-il toujours pas arrivé ? Aurait-il… oublié leur rendez-vous ? Elle secoua la tête. Impossible. Donc, il avait eu un empêchement. De quel ordre, là était la question.

Négligent pour le moment la nature de l'absence du détective, elle porta à sa bouche sa tasse de thé vert et en bu une longue gorgée.

Puis, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle reposa violemment la boisson sur son socle. Elle lui avait fait peur, avec son « je t'aime » joueur, et il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour stopper une potentielle larme et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

_Stupide. Lâche. Je vous hais, Holmes. _

_Vous jouez avec mon cœur comme avec celui de toutes les autres._

Elle reprit contenance et se leva dignement. Plus faim !

- Sherlock ? Vous êtes conscient ?

Le détective sentait sa nuque lui envoyer des salves de douleurs jusqu'au crâne, et cette voix mielleuse à ses oreilles était insupportable. Dans quelle situation s'était-il encore fourré ? Une main douce vint lui caresser la joue, remonta sur son front et passa dans ses cheveux avant de s'arrêter contre sa nuque. Une sensation de froid lui fit comprendre que sa ravisseuse portait des bracelets –d'argent, surement. Une poche glacée remplaça bientôt la paume chaude, et Holmes frissonna. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Une sublime jeune femme blonde, avec des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Irène étaient bleus et des cheveux aussi raides que ceux d'Irène étaient bouclés entra dans son champ de vision. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'homme. Elle semblait plus dangereuse à elle seule que Blackwood et Moriarty réunis.

- Vous êtes beau.

Les intonations de la voix se firent caressantes.

Le cœur de Holmes se crispa.

- Merci, dit-il avec un minimum d'assurance et de second degré.

Il remarqua qu'il était allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquin, le dos relevé sur des coussins moelleux. La pièce était peu éclairée, mais pas parce que les volets étaient fermés : non, le soleil se couchait. Le détective se rendit compte qu'il avait loupé son rendez-vous avec Irène. _Oh my god !_ Elle allait lui en vouloir énormément. Pire, peut-être pensait-elle qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Par le carreau de la fenêtre, il aperçut un vaste parc baigné d'une lumière presque rouge, et de splendides buissons d'où dépassaient des roses de tous les tons. Un jardin merveilleux.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, Miss…?

- Lou Savage, pour vous servir. Vous êtes dans ma résidence secondaire, un manoir du XVIIème siècle. Je suis désolée de la façon assez… violente dont je vous ai amené ici. Je… Vous connaîtrez la raison de votre venue bien assez tôt.

- Si vous m'aviez demandé de vous accompagner, je l'aurais surement fait.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Monsieur Holmes, j'ai peur. J'ai très peur.

Eut été un fantôme qui aurait dit ces mots que Sherlock n'aurait ressenti un plus grand frisson. La jeune femme avait employé un ton si plein de défiance, de crainte et de terreur mêlés que cela en était déstabilisant.

- Et bien, mademoiselle Savage, de quoi s'agit-il ? Meurtre, violences, autres joyeusetés ?

La tentative de plaisanteries ne sembla pas amuser Lou. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Chaque matin, à mon réveil, je découvre un cadavre devant ma porte. Mais pas n'importe quel genre de mort, non, ce sont des…

Elle parut manquer de souffle, porta la main à sa gorge et se laissa tomber à terre, le visage enfoui dans l'édredon recouvrant le lit.

- Prenez votre temps, murmura Holmes en posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Alors celle-ci se releva d'un bond et serra le détective dans ses bras. Puis elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Ce sont des… des enfants !

Et elle éclata en sanglots psalmodiques. L'homme frémit : ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il décida d'oublier pour le moment sa rousse préférée et se concentrer sur ce massacre morbide, afin d'arrêter le plus tôt possible le malade responsable.

- Hum, je suppose que vous n'avez pas prévenu la police. Où entreposez-vous les cadavres ?

- Je les jette dans un ravin, situé à quelques kilomètres d'ici, chuchota-t-elle sans se décoller du brun.

Le détective fit la moue. Dur de trouver des preuves et des indices sans mort à examiner, et hors de question de risquer sa vie dans un ravin.

- Des parents ont-ils affiché des avis de recherche ? Y a-t-il eu des plaintes pour disparition de mineurs ?

- Non, mais il y a un orphelinat pas loin d'ici. Il paraît que les gosses n'y sont pas bien traités et que le personnel n'est pas attentif du tout.

- Ce qui expliquerait le fait que ces gamins ne soient pas recherchés. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté Scotland Yard ? Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très efficace, mais tout de même…

La blonde soupira en se détachant à regret de l'épaule du détective.

- Ils ont eut affaire à mon défunt mari il y a quelques années, et je pense qu'ils auraient tout fait pour m'inculper de meurtre si ils avaient pu. Mon mari leur a filé entre les mains avant de se suicider, aculé par ces… minables.

Madame Savage avait ses poings serrés, réprimant un sanglot avec difficulté.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider, et dès ce soir je vais faire le guet devant la porte d'entrée. Y a-t-il une cachette un peu en retrait d'où la vue sur votre palier est acceptable ?

- Vous pourriez vous mettre dans la volière, ou dans le petit moulin, c'est comme vous souhaitez. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Dehors, l'air était doux et un soleil pâle perçait les nuages pour nimber de lumière le jardin sauvage. Des roses partout, des bancs en fer forgé, des buissons taillés et une mare sur laquelle flottaient des nénuphars éclos, recueillant les rayons en leur cœur. La jeune femme avança avec lenteur vers un petit moulin au bord de l'eau et lui fit signe de la suivre. A l'intérieur de la petite bâtisse se trouvait un lit confortable, une petite commode et une couverture, entourés de petites bougies éteintes.

- J'ai pris l'initiative de préparer un semblant de chambre pour vous car je trouve le moulin plus agréable que la volière dans laquelle les oiseaux sont très bruyants.

Avec un geste élégant laissant transparaître ses manières aristocratiques, Lou effleura les contours de la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, Monsieur Holmes.

Le détective fit un bref hochement de tête et suivit la jeune femme qui rentrait au manoir. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur étrange dans ses yeux, ni son sourire satisfait, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, repérant d'avance chaque recoin de la maison.

Le repas se passe calmement, et la conversation fut empreinte de douceur et de calme. Arriva enfin l'heure de se coucher, et après avoir raccompagné Madame Savage à sa chambre, Sherlock rejoignit sa cachette. Et la longue nuit de veille commença.

_oO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

Voilà ! :)

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis car une REVIEW égale un Holmes qui ne loupe pas votre dîner. Sisi, je sais, c'est mesquin :D

Bisous !

Tulus

P.S : C'EST LES VACANCES ! Alors, qu'avez-vous de prévu mis à part soirée/fêtes/plage/soirée/plage/mer/fêtes ? Je veux tout savoir ! :D


End file.
